tanktroublefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Achievements are a feature in Tank Trouble & Tank Trouble Beta that reward the player for completing a certain task, they are represented by the image of a trophy. You can access your achievements in the Garage and under your tank. In Tank Trouble Beta you can access them by clicking on your tank. Achievements in Tank Trouble •'Hallowed Be Thy Name' - Come around for halloween and pick up new swag! •'Put Her Down - 'Kill Laika 10 times in a row without dying! •'Apprentice of Destruction -' Destroy 100 tanks! •'Of Mice and Men -' Get 100 victories using the mouse! •'Do You Feel Lucky, Punk?' - Did she fire four or five bullets? •'Never Saw It Coming -' Zap Laika with a direct laser hit! •'Suit Up! -' Be suited for a crisis! •'Old Dog -' Hang around for more than a year! •'Master of Destruction -' Destroy 1000 tanks! •'Lord of Destruction -' Destroy 10000 tanks! •'Advocate of Destruction -' Get 10 friends to sign up using "Tell a Friend"! '' •'Doggy Bag''' '- 'Kill Laika twenty-five times in a row without dying! '' •'Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall -''' Who's the fairest of them all? •'Elite Hackers' Society -' Prove your worth as a hacker and unlock all 16 secret backdoors! Rewards ' Achievements in Tank Trouble Beta •'''Lucky Shot - ''Destroy a tank with a bullet that has bounced at least 13 times'' •'The Training Wheels are Off - 'Destroy 10 tanks •'Stone Cold Killer - 'Destroy 100 tanks •'Pacifist - 'Win 10 rounds without firing a shot •'Hello World - 'Have your first forum post approved •'Chatterbox '''- ''Be an active contributor to the forum ```Gold Rush - `````Collect three coins in the same round`` •'Do You Feel Lucky, Punk?- 'Kill laika when she out of bullets/ •'Put Her Down - Show laika who the leader of the pack •'One Shot, One Kill - ''Destroy 10 tanks with 10 shots without missing a single shot •'Wakka Wakka Wakka- 'Go threw every corner/ •'Game Over, Man - Kill one of the mad scientist. I prefer purup or bbc/ •'Oxygen Tank - ''Log in whenever crisis has followed up/ •'Doggy Bag - 'Kill laika 10 times without dying/ •'Space Scrap - Kill laika 25 times in a row without dying/ •'Old Dog - ''Hang around tank trouble for a year/ •'Mirror, Mirror,on the wall- '''Change your look 50 times/ Rewards Notes * The achievements in Tank Trouble Beta are for Beta testing only and will be reset. * Completing the "Elite Hackers' Society" achievement will not give the player any reward, but the player will still gain items while completing it. * The achievements that require the player to destroy Laika's tank are impossible, due to a bug where Laika's tank will spawn facing the player, killing them instantly. ** However, the player can create a 4x4 room, with a 2x2 square in the middle and place spawn points in a corner to get them easily. While using the mouse, all the player needs is quick reflexes and time.